Buttercup
To learn about this characters appearance in Power Rangers Beast Morphers, click here 'Buttercup '''is '''Viper Navy '''of Kraken Squad. She and Sage are an uncanny duo bent on always challenging the Phoenix Squad. She is also called '''Kraken Navy, Kraken Squad Navy, '''and '''Ryker Navy '''with the first two referring to her former place in Knight School with the last being the designation of her counterpart (minus the Y being an I), Tesera. She is portrayed by Savannah May who would later going on to portray Lizzie/Leviathan (Piper/Big Dipper) in Power Rangers Nitro. Character History Pre-Knight Squad She was bullied when she first came to Knight School and was defended by Sage, who is often viewed as scary and cruel. They soon formed a close friendship and took Kraken Squad high in the ranks toward knighthood until Ciara appeared from no where and brought Phoenix Squad out of a rut. Knight Squad-Season 1 In the ''Dork Knight Returns, Arc of Phoenix Squad briefly joins Kraken Squad, replacing Kripan after a former ember, Jimbo, returns. He is later convicted of trying to kill Arc and his former squad mates. In A Knight's Tail, Sir Gareth created a combat card for her after she and Sage tried to cause Warwick and Prudance to resume their bad blood with the Combat Cards game. In Parent Teacher Knight, Sage's mom, Saffron, gives her a day off from Knight School to help Fizzwick fight Greg the giant after he believed he got a chicken nugget bush seed. In Do the Knight Thing, they are stuck training pre-knight schoolers after Sage thought teaching was easy. In Wish I May, Wish I Knight, it is seen that in an alternate continuity, Buttercup is the Jester companion of Princess Sage. In Working on the Knight Moves, ''alongside Sage, Arc, and Ciara, joined Sir Swayze's (portrayed by Jack Griffo) knight school in hopes of getting the easy way out of trying to defeat a mummy, only to find out Swayze is nothing but a coward who flunked out of Astoria's Knight School. Along with the rest of the students in the beginning of ''A Thief in the Knight, Sir Gareth (disguised as Commander Umballa) tested his students against her attacks and failed miserably. After Warwick and Fizzwick's slobberpuff steals a dragon crystal (originally believed to have been Arc due to his desire to share their existence with his father), she and the rest of Kraken Squad ally with Arc and Ciara to fight Ryker's army (after they planned to arrest Arc for the above reason). Knight Squad-Season 2 (alternate continuity) When a trading ship crash lands on the shores of Astoria. She sends Kripan and Ankusha to investigate it, but are captured by Ryker. The Phoenix Squad end up saving them. She thinks they deserve a debt to them, but Sage brushes it off. The crashed ship actually had Marc, Arc's brother, on board who hadn't been back on his native shores in seven years. He had become a Samurai and ambassador for the kingdom of Solar Cape. Marc soon falls in love with her, causing a divide between those that they hold close to them (Sage and Arc). It takes Fizzwick to help stem the tides. Marc later teaches the Knight School students some Shinkitsu. The knights would later use this on the dark dwarves under control of Ryker. When Marc leaves Astoria with things he can trade with, he leaves a deck of Insectites (Kaman Riders) that when pinned against their combat cards, are no match, that is until Buttercup uses her card and unlocking a new deck, the Knights of Shinkitsu. Everyone then comes to except the relationship between Marc and her. He later returns in the Halloween special/series finale All Souls Knight and gives her a Kraken Necklace, a possible inference to her ranger form seen 3.5 years later. Mystic Knights vs Knight Sqaud Some time later, Sage was tempted by Ryker to work for him, but it was Lord Thunderstrucks/Anthology of Monsters who gave them the Viper Glass to become the Viper Rangers and take over Astoria. They were stopped by the Mystic Knights and Phoenix Squad, but during the fighting, Buttercup disappeared. Hexagon Return She ended up at the Louisiana Renaissance Festival with Genova and Chelsea of the Hexagon. She helped them defeat Chartune, a Collector of the Iron Blade Conference. She would team up with the Battle Thunder and Super Squadron to defeat Medieval Virus Libra and would begin to feel bad for Lucky and Kraipan's imprisonment, which would lead them to be added to Phoeniox Squad. Alpha 7 was able to bring the Knight Squad to assist the Super Squadron with the collector Thrillyr. Personality Buttercup is always happy and blossoming. However, she is like Spike from Samurai as she can seem annoying at times. She is like Umika of the Lupinrangers as she was bullied as a child and lost the person that "saved her". Viper Navy * Viper Glass * Viper Nigata * Kraken Zord (MK-KS only) 'Appearances: '''BT 19+20, Hex 15-18, Knights and Danger Thunder, Hex 26 Notes * She is allergic to Unicorn Blossoms, as seen in ''Knight in Shining Armor Day ** In the above episode, it is also learned she has a "resting happy face" * Her mom has a mustache, reveled in Parent Teacher Knight * Buttercup is 6th months younger than her actress, as she was born February 13 and Savannah May was born August 12 as she said she was the youngest of the class in Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad * Since Jason was arrested in the episode before her arrival, she was added to the opening from her debut to her departure (Darwin was added as Titanium Knight at the same time) * She is the first female Navy Ranger and third overall after Blake and Heckyl ** She has a female successor in Corkscrew (when Savannah playing Leviathan in Nitro, and with Buttercup in Shattered Grid) and male successors in Excalibur (immediate) and Wallace Hightower (team up with Hexagon) ** This makes her similar to Kendall as she was preceded by RJ and Albert (succeeded by Marisol and Bella) See Also * Tesera-Sentai Counterpart from Oh Sentai Kagaranger: Knights of the Setting Sun ''See Comparison Page '' * Zharen-Sentai Counterpart (Teamed up with Super Squadron) from Kagaranger * Umika Hayami-Sentai Counterpart (Backstory) from Lupinranger vs Patranger Category:Knight Squad Category:Female Blue Ranger Category:Temporary Evil Ranger Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Extra Ranger Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:Power Rangers Battle Thunder Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Female Navy Ranger Category:Power Rangers Literary Morphers Category:199 Lunar Syndacite Category:PR Water-Elemental Rangers Category:PR Sealife-themed rangers Category:Legendary Rangers (Hexagon)